


Dying Declaration

by zibal_01



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bullets are flying.  One of the team gets hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Declaration

** Dying Declaration... **

"DiNozzo!"

The voice reached Tony through the haze that was surrounding him.  He was aware of pain, a great deal of pain, and a warm, wet patch spreading out over his abdomen.

"Tony!"  The voice was closer now, but still seemed distant to Tony.  Someone crouched beside him, hands searching his body for his wound, applying pressure, a voice murmuring close to his ear.  Gibbs, he realised.  "Tony, listen to me.  You're gonna be ok.". Tony felt his head being cradled as Gibbs moved a large hand to support it.  "The paramedics are on their way - and you're gonna be ok."

"Gibbs... " Tony managed to mumble.

"Don't talk.  I've got you. You're not gonna die.  Hell, you don't have my permission to die so you'd better hang on!"

"Sore... "

"I know, Tony.  Getting in the way of a bullet hurts."

"Jethro... I... I... love you... "  Tony was struggling to speak, gasping for breath as life left him.

 "I know, Tony," Gibbs' eyes met Tony's as the light in them faded.  "I love you too."


End file.
